Software as a service (SaaS) solution provides the functional depth of a large scale business management solution, which can include applications, standard data objects, databases and the like. To enable customization of the solutions for a client, it can be possible to add one or more extension fields (e.g., client defined business data fields added to standard business objects) to support individual business processes.
Currently, it may be possible to add extension fields under an extension node associated with a business object (e.g., a new extension field can be added for a business data object). However, the SaaS can be hosted on a multi-client system, where multiple clients or users or customers are located on a same computer system. In such a scenario, isolation of extension field values specific to the client and retrieving the business data object specific to the client at a faster pace are important objectives. Further, the extension fields can store not only one value, but they can store multiple values. However, there are no methods to define the extension fields carrying multiple values. If the extension fields carrying multiple values are defined, then the optimization of the resources can be achieved as creating multiple extension fields can be avoided.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system to provide multi-client generic persistence for extension nodes to support isolation of extension field values specific to the client, to retrieve the business data object specific to the client at the faster pace, and achieve resource optimization.